Destiny
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: What happens when you and your best friend both have to move away from each other but then Years Later you meet them for the first time only online without even knowing. Then Days later you meet your Online friend in person on your way to school who they too is going to the same school you're going. What happens when you find out that you fell in love with her?


A tall man was sitting on his futon playing his guitar. His fifteen inch laptop laying right becide his futon on a small cooling stand so that his laptop wouldn't get too hot. Just as he had finished playing a song he heard a 'Bleep' on his computer. Someone had Instant Messaged him. He sighed then looked at his laptop screen to see his Facebook page.

'Why did Ichigo make me get this anyway' He thought to himself as he looked to see who had IMed him. It was Riruka, one of his friends from a misterious group called Xcution. 'Riruka...She rarely ever IMes me' He thought to himself questionably.

"HEYYY CHAD GUESS WHAT" Was what the message Riruka had sent to him. He Set his Guitar down and faced his computer and started typing her a reply.

"Calm down Riruka What is it" He typed.

"I just got finished reading this AWESOMELY ADORABLE fanfiction called 'Run Away Circus Tigers' it's about this Siberian Tiger and this White tiger who were in a Circus together but decided to run away from the circus life and start anew But something happens and the white tiger gets captured so the siberian tiger has to rescue her You should SOOOOO READ IT I'm sending the link to it now" She typed. Just then She sent the link and he clicked on it and it opened on a Different tab.

"Fine I'll read it It appears to be not very long and I have some time before I have to meet up with Shigeo and Harutoki anyways" He replied back to her.

"Alright well I gotta go it's almost lights out for the whole crew here Night" She typed one final time.

"Alright Night" He replied back before she had logged off of her Facebook. he had changed the tabs to the story tab and started reading it. by the middle of the story he thinks to himself. 'This girl's good how did she get to be this good of a writer' Then he finished the story and got ready to leave packing up his guitar in it's case.

Two weeks had past since he read that Fanfiction. Every night he would always read two ta four Chapters of the Author's stories then get ready for bed. But that night he had an Idea. "Maybe I should write my own story and then submit it to that site or at least submit a prolauge of it" He said quetly to himself. He thought about it then had to sleep on it. The next day he had decided to type up his own story or at least start one with a prolauge. During free time in his classes he would quickly finish his homework then write down ideas for his story.

He decided that the title of his story would be called "Saviors of Neram" about a Princess named Shina and her bodyguard named Axel. They go on a Mission to find the stone of confinement so that they can seal away the princess's cousin the Evil King of their country of Neram. But Axel soon finds out that the Evil King wants to marry the Princess because he thinks the rule of inner marrages in their country is still legal. When in truth Shina's parents abolished that rule when they married. But now her parents are dead and the only one to look after her are their servents and her trusted bodyguard whom is also her very best friend.

It had tooken him only a month to type up the final copy, join the fanfiction site, and submit his prolauge to that site. About a week later he had recieved a Review on his prolauge. He looked at the Username of the sender of the review and comes to find out that it's the same girl that writes all the stories he reads. Her username...is GuardianPrincess. "I can tell that you're new to this site by your Username and the date you joined so I bid you welcome to I have read this prolauge and I find it amazing Not bad for a beginner I can see that there's going to be a lot of Action and Adventure, Hurt and comfort, and yet slight romance here and there You may not notice but there is romance in this prolauge Not much but it's there. While your on this site you may get flammed which is basically people writting bad things about your story in reviews much like this one and trying to get you to give it up but don't mind them just block them That's what I do Anyway I hope to see more stories from you in the future and if you ever need any help on them at all you can always ask me As you can see My Username's GuardianPrincess My friends call me Princess I hope to hear from you soon" Is what was written on the Review.

He smiled then began typing his reply to her. "I just want to say Thank you for welcoming me to this site "Savior of Neram" will be the only story I will be writing for now But Truthfully...Your Stories are what Inspired me to make "Saviors of Neram" I was first introduced to your stories by my friend Riruka on facebook the first story of yours that I read was 'Run Away Circus Tigers' And I thought it's was very good and I've seen that you also put Romance into your stories Ture I haven't noticed that I put some romance into my own Probibly because I never think much about it Ever since I read 'Run Away Circus Tigers' I have been reading all of your stories every night But if I am having trouble thinking about what I should do in it I will come to you You are more experianced at this whole Writing thing than I am" As he finished typing he then clicked Send and got ready for bed.

Two more weeks later School was finally out for spring vacation. Chad had been talking to the girl every day since that night he had gotten that review from her. About a week ago The girl said that She could help him with his story better if they were on a chat site. He and the girl became fast friends since then. They both had a Facebook so they exchanged links and became friends on Facebook. After about a week of talking on Facebook about just their Ideas on his stories they began to talk about other stuff and ask each other things like what songs they listen to and what books do they like to read. Chad soon learned that they had more in common then he originally thought. Ichigo may be his Best guy friend in real life but she became his best girl friend in the Cyber world. A month past and school was beginning to start up again in another month in a half. Chad and the girl called GuardianPrincess or as he also now called her just Princess were talking like usual on Facebook. He then looked up and spotted a school picture of a young woman around his age that was mailed to him a week before school had ended. The young woman was his best girl friend in real life. He had known her since they were infants but when he turned six he had to move to mexico and she had to move to the big city with her sister. The only way for him to still keep in touch with her was by letters. He smiled at the picture of the young women but then sighed sadly. 'I miss you...Angel' He thought to himself. He then looked down at the laptop screen and noticed that the girl had IMed him.

"Hey Tiger...Can I tell you a secret" Was what she had typed. He looked at the reply in confusion.

'Why would she want to tell me her secrets...Oh well I guess she has her reasons' He thought to himself then began typing. "Sure I won't tell anyone" He typed then pressed enter to send it.

"Well...Let's say there's this guy I like although I haven't seen him since we were very small because both of us had to move away from each other. Him to another country and me to a city. I always worry that he has forgotten about me and has found a new best friend to replace me...He wasn't really the kind of kid that was always...nice to others...but I knew the true him... He had a heart of gold and always cared for me and our families no matter what...he once promised me that he would protect me wether if he's becide me or not and I believe that he is somehow" Was what she typed.

He looked at her words as she sent them That was one more thing they had in common. A friend whom they haven't seen since they were little. He looks back at the picture of the young woman and smiled. 'She's like you in so many ways my old friend' He thought to himself. 'But then again I am probibly like her friend as well' he looked down at the screen and started typing. "I don't think he would forget a friend like you I mean who woudn't...Let's just say I too have a friend that I like and I haven't seen her for ages...not even Ichigo a friend that I met when I was in middle school knows my secrets about her...I miss her dearly and every day and every night I think about her wishing and hoping that I would see her again someday. She sends me school pictures of herself so I wouldn't forget her face or what she looks like...but I wouldn't ever forget someone who's as beautiful as her and she gets more georgeous with each school picture she sends me" He typed then hit enter to send.

"*Gasp* Tiger you don't JUST like her DUDE You're falling in LOVE with her THAT'S SOOOO SWEET Tiger" She typed.

"Is that what it's called I've never heard of it before" He typed.

"Girls often know much more about Romance then the guys sorry to say...If you're Wondering what Romance even is It's basically love between two people of the Oposite Gender" She sent.

"I know what Romance is you explained it to me a month ago" He typed. 'Am I really...Falling in love with you Angel' He thought as he looked at her school picture again.

"Tell me...What is it that you like about her" She asked as she sent the reply. He looked down at what she had writen then typed again.

"Everything Princess Her hair, her eyes, Her smile, her perfect light brown skin...She's as Georgeous as a Princess would be...And We've never...Not once gotten into a fight...Even if Ichigo is my best Guy Friend I would never ever replace her...they say that you can have more than one best friend and I believe that But she will always be my number one Best girl friend no matter what" He typed looking down in a daze smiling lovingly as he thought about the young woman in the picture.

"Your starting to sound like a Romantic but sometimes that can be a good thing But just not ALL the time" Princess typed.

"Trust me normally I don't talk as much around my friends as much as I've been typing Recently" He typed to her as he smirked. They talked for a little while longer then they logged off of their accounts and got ready for bed.

A week and two days later it was the day before school started up again. Chad was a little late logging on. They always had a cirtin time they had to be logged on. He had finished his Story and submitted it to Fanfiction a couple weeks before. "Hey Sorry I'm late I had to do something for the band" He lied as he typed everything up.

"Fighting Hollows huh Yeah Hollow Attacks have been sighted around Karakura town Lately but I Guess Rukia and some of your friends are taking care of it everytime I hear a hollow's cry it sounds ear peircing when it's in the City but most of the time I always hear them Somewhere around Karakura Town" She replied. He looked at her words and his eyes widened.

'How does she know about Hollows...How does she know Rukia' He thought to himself. "Y-Yes How did you know...And how do you know of Rukia" He asked.

"I know everything about Hollows I fight them myself whenever my Neices and little sister are asleep at home Most of the time I have to have Rukia come and watch them while I fight them eventhough I know that's she's a Soul Reaper but when she's in my city I have to be the one to fight them" She said.

"Are you saying that you...have Special Abilities" he asked surprisingly.

"Of corse though I'm a third of each being I am One I don't really know much about but I know that I'm 1/3 Soul Reaper, 1/3 Fullbringer, but I don't know exacly what else I am" She said.

Chad was surprised. Why was this girl telling him all this. How can she be like him and his friends. And how does she know Rukia. "So you're...So you're like me I too am a Fullbringer though Riruka thinks that I am not a Full fillbringer but also part something else but we have not figured out what else I could be" he said.

"Hmm that's interesting...Have you been noticing something Different about yourself when you fight the hollows" She asks him.

"I haven't been noticing anything unusual no" He said to her.

"Hmm...I'll have to look into it when I get the chance and maybe ask Rukia and a few other Soul reapers what's goin on and I can help figure out what you are...It take some time but I'll be able to help" She said.

"R-Really...You'd do that for me" He said. His eyes widened. 'Why...Why would she help me...Someone who she has never personally met before' He thought to himself.

"Hey What are friends for" She said.

He looked at what she said and smiled then typed his reply. "Thanks princess I owe ya...I should be getting some sleep school's starting up again tomarrow" He said.

"You don't owe me anothing Tiger And yeah School's gonna start tomarrow for me as well...What school do you go to" She asked.

"Karakura High I'm starting Senior year" He said.

"No way Me too I'm also starting Senior Year at Karakura High maybe we might see each other sometime" She said.

"Yeah maybe...Well See ya sometime" He said just before they both Logged off for the night. 'No way...She goes to Karakura High as well...But she lives in the City Why would she go to a high school in town when she can go to a school in the City' He thought to himself.

The next morning Chad was on his way to school Taking the Sidewalk down by the river When he heard a little girl scream. He ran to where the girl's scream was heard. When he stopped he saw a group of High school men not from Karakura High surounding a little five year old girl with light brown skin, brown eyes, and long black hair put up into pigtales. The men were making fun of her pigtales and one of them had a pair of Siccors in their hands While the other three were holding the girl still. But before he could do something about it he heard a woman's voice coming from the top of the hill.

"Hey Why don't you pick on sombody your own size" The young woman said as she stood on top of the hill. The Girl wore the uniform for Karakura high like him but it wasn't the girls Uniform she was warring but the boys Uniform. But on the girl's back...Was a Baby? Was it hers or not?

The four men laughed. "Like you missy" The one holding the Siccors said.

The woman looked at them and smiled. "Exactly" She said Just before She jumped off the hill and landed infront of the child knocking out the three holding her still on the way. "Bullying on little girls now That's low even for you guys" The men that were knocked out started to get up. She looked around then smiled again. "I guess I'll just have to teach you guys another lessen and hopefully you'll learn it this time" She said just before she handed the baby off to the little girl telling her to watch it and started fighting. She knocked out the three men again but then she was cut by the siccors. She looked at the one holding them. "You're gonna regret doing that" She said.

Chad looked at her in surprisement. He had not seen a girl becides Tatsuki fight so well. He looked closely at the young woman's face then he realised something and blushed. The young woman was none other than his old best friend Angel. 'Is that really Angel' He thought to himself as he watched her fight.

The fight had ended as quickly as it started. She looked down at the one that was holding the siccors. "If you mess with any of my neices or my sister again then you'll have to mess with me and believe me Next time I will hospitalize you" She said. She turned back to the little girl who was holding the baby. "Are you alright Alejandra" She asked.

"I'm alright Aunt Angel I'm curious as to why they're always after me or Sairi" She said.

"They're just asking to get their butts kicked by me...come on let's get you to school before someone sees us" She said as she gently grabbed the baby from her and put it on her back in the carrier again.

"Tell me again why you're Taking Sairi to school with you" Alejandra asked.

"Because your Father works when we're at school and I don't trust anyone to babysit her and we don't have the money to put her into daycare so I got permission by the Board of Education that I am allowed to Pick you up from morning kindergarden and take Sairi with me every day" She said.

"Ohhhh I get it" Alejandra said as she began to laugh. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chad. She glanced at him without him noticing. 'He looks familier but where have I seen him from...I know I haven't seen him in person before...And he's waring Aunt Angel's School uniform' She thought to herself.

"What are you looking at Alejandra" She said as she looked behind her and seen Chad as well. Her eyes widened.

"Angel" He asked his eyes still wide from the fight. "Is it really you Angel"

"Aunt Angel Do you know this guy" Alejandra asked.

"Tora" She said her eyes also still wide. "It can't be you you're supposed to be in Mexico with your Abuelo"

"I moved back here after he passed away" He said.

"Hmm" She hummed. "Alright if you're REALLY The Tora I know then What's my favorite color" She asked as she looked at him teasingly.

He smirks. "Easy It's always been red since you turned six before then it was always blue and you never liked pink much" He said.

"Alright then What was my favorite childrens board game" She asked.

"Hi-Ho-Cherry'o You never wanted to stop playing it" He said.

"What is my favorite wild feline" She asked.

"Tigers" He said.

"Last question What's my favorite wild canine" She asked.

"Wolves" He said.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yup your Tora alright no one knows me better than you do" She said. 'Why do I have the Sudden urge to just run up to him and hug him...probibly because I haven't seen him since we moved out of Karakura' She thought. She looked down at the time. "HOLY CRAP We've gotta get you to school then get outselves to school Come on lets go we have ten minutes to get you to Kindergarten and we have twenty to get to the high school" She asid.

All three of them walked to their schools together Angel and Chad talking about what they've been doing over the years. They dropped Alejandra off at her kindergarten five minutes before the bell rang for her school to begin. they still had ten minutes before their bell rang. 'I'm surprised that she hasn't glomped on me yet She did promised that the next time we saw eachother she was gonna do that' He thought to himself as he looked down at the cut she had along her arm. "We should get that cut looked at" He said.

"Y-You mean you saw that fight" She asked as she looked up at him.

"I saw the whole thing You were amazing...but have you really faught them before" He asked.

"I've faught them loads of times They go to a different high school here in town but they live in the City close by like me" She said.

"Woudn't you rather like to go to a high school in the City rather than be here in town" he asked.

"I"ve always been coming to school here since fourth grade in town I didn't like taking those noisy school busses to school every day so I asked Maria if I could go to school here in town" She said.

"So ever since middle school you've been under my nose the whole time and I never even knew" He said as he smirked.

"Is that when you returned here" She asked.

"Yes I returned druing the middle of the school year" He said.

"Awesome I was close by you the whole time and you never knew...you probibly saw me around town but didn't know if it was really me or not" She said.

"Yeah" He said.

She looked away and blushed. "Y-You know that Goatee of yours really suits you well...I like it It makes you look Handsome and you've grown up so tall I betchya your as tall as your Abuelo was Whoever's your girlfriend is lucky to have a man like you If you have one" She said shyly. He looked at her and smiled.

"We both have grown up so much that we've barely recagnized each other...You've grown up to be the beautiful woman you are today" He said as he looked off to the side and blushed. "And No...I don't have a girlfriend and never had one...What about you...Do you have a boyfriend back in the City"

She looked up at him and smiled then nodded her head no. "I've never had a boyfriend either...I'm waiting for the right one" She said.

"You're the same as you were the last time we saw each other...Just more mature" He said.

"What about you Are you still fighting to protect your friends" She asked.

"Yes" He said.

"That's good That means that you're still the same as last time as well" She said.

"I guess we haven't really Changed much over the years have we" Chad said.

"No guess we haven't have we" She said as she looked up at him and giggled.

He looked down at her and smiled. Just then they heard a scream coming from the school entrance. They both turned the corner and entered the school grounds and there they saw a crowd of Karakura High students surounding chanting Fight Fight Fight. Within that crowd was a girl sitting down on the ground looking beat up and accross from her were a bunch of students from another school but they weren't from the same school as the group that were messing with Alejandra back down by the river. "Not them again" Chad said.

"You know them" She asked.

"Sadly yes though I'm not sure what school they go to but they used to fight with Ichigo and I a lot So now they've changed their targets to girls" He said as they walked towards the crowed.

"Want me to deal with them" She asked.

"No You're injured enaugh as it is Why don't you let me deal with these guys this time" He said as he looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey...I maybe injured but I can still fight I've faught with far worst injuries than this I also deal with enemies a lot stronger than those weaklings so why don't we fight together...Don't worry I'll be fine Trust me" She said as she winked at him making him blush.

He looked at her then sighed in defeat. "Alright just try not to get hurt again okay" He said. they both entured the middle of the crowd in front of the girl.

"Leave her alone you bastards and run on back to your own school before your senseis count you all tarty you have no right to hit a girl or to be here" She said as she stood in a fist fighting position. Chad did the same.

They heard the crowd mermering asking questions to eachother like 'Why is a girl waring a guys uniform' and 'Where did they come from'.

"You say we shouldn't hurt girls but you yourself are one" Asked one of the students from another school.

"Oh I'm sorry What I meant to say was you have no right to hurt a defenseless girl" She said.

Angel and Chad both faught the boys from a different school. Angel knocked them around a little while Chad throws them off of the school grounds and they pile up on the other side of the street. It only took them five minutes to get rid of the students from another school. Chad looked around untill he saw Ichigo and the others starring at them.

"Hey Chad who's your new friend" Orihime asked.

"Angel Never thought I'd see you around here" Rukia said.

"I've always been at this school Rukia you just didn't recagnize me" She said as she smiled.

"W-Wait you mean you KNOW Rukia" Chad asked as he looked at her surpisingly.

She looks up at him and smiles. "Of corse I know of Rukia also Renji, Rangiku, and basically all the Soul Reapers, Arrancars,...everything really But why do they call you Chad Tora" She said.

"Chad you know this girl" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo This is Angel the one I've been telling you about She was my very first friend I've ever met" Chad said.

"So you're Angel...So If you know about Rukia and Renji being Soul reapers then you also know of Kuiske Urahara right" Ichigo said.

"Yes I also know about your...Special abilities as well but I'll explain about that later" She said.

'She sounds like Princess' Chad thought.

"Awwwww And who's this little Cutie" Orihime said as she looked at the baby on Angel's back.

"This is Sairi my youngest neice my other one has morning Kindergarten so During lunch I have to go pick her up and bring her back so you guys will be able to meet her this afternoon" She said.

"Why are you waring the boys uniform instead of the girls isn't that aguinced the rules" Rukia asked.

"I don't really like showing my legs in public plus the skirt is WAY too short for my tastes so I asked them if I could ware the guys uniform instead and they said it was alright Plus you know what kind of guys are out there but every time I DO ware a skirt I ALWAYS wear something underneith it" She said.

"I'd beat them up before that and you know it" Chad said as he smirked and looked at her.

"Why do you say that" Rukia asked.

"Because he used to protect me from people like them all the time" She said.

"Remember when I told you that I would beat up other kids because they would annoy me...I also beat up the kids whenever they were bullying her and there were some kids like that" He said.

"Then why do you have a baby with you Angel" Ichigo asked.

"Her father works when i'm at school and I asked The bored of education of I could bring my neices to school with me instead of paying for a babysitter or taking her to day care Becides we can't afford for her to go to a day care" She replied.

"I remember a little girl was here every day during the afternoons last year and was here every day all day since freshmen but she was always with a kid named Shiki or whatever" Ichigo said.

"Shiki was my covername during the time I was being hunted down by my own great grandfather's Soul reapers for info about something but now that that deals over with I can go walking around using my real name" She said.

"So you really were here the whole time" Chad said.

"That's right Since Freshmen year though I live in the city I like to come to schools that are in town cause Karakura is my true home Not the city I never wanted to move but I had to with my sister and her husband Trust me you do not want to get him mad or else he'll blow up on you he attacks me a lot but I defend myself and protect my neices from him" She said.

"He abuses you and the kids" Chad asked surprisingly.

"Yeah but don't worry about it I can handle him no problem I basically grew up around my sister and him so She was teaching me how to defend myself from Jesus but not only from him but also from others like him like the other schools students" She said.

"So that's how you can fight so good" Chad said.

"Basically yeah but I can not only fist fight but sward fight as well but I'll also have to show you that later when hollows show up" She said.

When it got to be lunch time Angel sat by Rukia, Orihime, and the other girls while Chad sat with Ichigo and the boys. "So Chad who's your Girlfriend She looks familier Have we seen her around before" Keigo asked.

Chad bushed a little when he heard Keigo call Angel his girlfriend. "She's not my girlfriend but...her name is Angel" He said.

"Aw Angel What a georgeous name for a georgeous angel like her" Keigo said.

"Hey back off Keigo she already likes someone and I KNOW it's not you" Ichigo said.

"What do you mean Ichigo" Chad asked as he looked at him.

"Rukia told me that She told her that She likes someone but she won't tell me who it is but she only gave me a couple of clues...It's that He lives here in Karakura Town and goes to this school...I remember you telling me that you like her don't you" Ichigo said.

"Yes...but...Recently I figured out that I don't like her...but I'm...falling in love with her" He said.

"WHAAAAAAAT" All the boys yelled as they all looked at him in surprisedment.

"Chad Who told you that" Ichigo said.

"This Girl that I met online after school ended for the summer...Riruka showed me one of her stories that she writes and...I just kinda fell in love with her stories that...I just kept reading her stories then one night...It inspired me to make my own so I did...And once when I put up the proloug for it...She gave me a review on it and since then...We became fast friends and now...We're Facebook friends" He explained. Everyone was amazed at how much Chad had said. Their mouths dropped to the ground.

"OKAY Who are you and what havr you done to our almost always silent and never talks much Chad" Keigo said.

"I'm fine Keigo Really" He said.

"I did see that you recently added a friend that none of us knew but then again none of us really know Angel either" Uryu said.

"Do you think Angel could be the friend that Chad recently added to his friendslist" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo What do you mean She can't be" Chad said.

"It is posible Chad" Uryu said.

"I saw her profile one day last week and it said that she goes to this school and yet she lives in the city and Angel also goes to this school and lives in the same city she lives in" Ichigo said.

"She...Also said that she knows about Hollows and Rukia being a Soul Reaper and Angel said the same thing" Chad said as she looked down in thought.

Meanwhile. Down in the courtyard with the girls. "So Angel are you ever going to ask Chad out" Mahana asked.

"He doesn't like me the way I like him Mahana" She said as she looked down at the baby in sadness as she gave her the bottle of formula.

"Hey you never know until you try" Orihime said.

"You two are perfect for eachother I mean both of you are tall I mean practically the same height and you don't have to get on your tiptoes if you ever kiss him and he doesn't have to bind down to kiss you, Your both half and half of the same nationality, AND you two have been best friends since Childhood" Rukia said. "Plus I know some things about both of you that you don't know" she wispered in Angel's ear.

"What do you mean Rukia" Angel asked.

"Well Let's just say that I have a couple of my own Facebook friends that are friends to each other but they don't know that they already know each other in real life" She said.

"What's THAT supposed to mean" She asked.

"Angel/Chad...Chad/Angel IS TigerProtector/GuardianPrincess" Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time with out knowing.

Both Angel and Chad starred at them blankly but then their eyes widened. 'If Tora/Angel IS Tiger/Princess then that means that...dammit I just told him/her that he/she is the one I love' Angel and Chad thought also without knowing.

"Oh damn this is bad this is bad this is BAAAD" Angel said as she burried her head into her kneez.

"What's bad" Orihime asked.

"If Tora is Tiger then that means that I told him that I loved HIM on facebook oh damn what am I gonna dooooo" She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Relax Angel I'm pretty sure that he still doesn't know that it's him you love" Rukia said.

"But I told him what we used to do as kids and he told me the same things of what we did as kids When he told me that he loved someone" She said.

"...Okaaay Maybe he does know that you love him...but that also means that you know that he loves you too" Orihime said.

"So Angel really IS your girlfriend" Keigo said.

"No she's not" Chad said.

"Not yet she isn't dude just go talk to her and get with her You've been acting different since you met her online without even knowing no less and you've been changing for the better" Ichigo said. "So just go talk to her and get with her already"

"Becides you're the only one of us that doesn't have a girlfriend aside from Keigo and you deserve happiness like this just as much as we do" Uryu said.

"But...You don't know her as well as we know Orihime and Rukia" Chad said.

"True we don't know her as well as you do but you deserve to be with her...You deserve to be with your first best friend..." Ichigo said.

"...Plus if you tell us about her maybe we can be friends with her as well and she can help us when it comes to Hollow attacks" Uryu said.

He looked at him then after a while he smiled slightly and nodded his head yes. "Well you better go talk to her now cause it looks like she's goin somewhere" Ichigo said as he saw her run off of the school grounds and ran toward the preschool a couple blocks away. He looked down at the time. "Well no wonder she's running There's only fifteen minutes left till we need to go to our next class and it takes ten minutes for her to get that other neice she was talking about" He said.

"Alejandra" Chad said as he got up and ran after Angel.

"Which leaves five minutes to spare...I betchya that once when he gets to her he won't know what to say or do what do you think Uryu" Ichigo said.

"He's someone who shows his feelings towards others not tells so I don't think he'll tell her that he loves her cause he already did without knowing but I betchya he'll kiss her to proove that he loves her" He said.

When Angel was Closer to the preschool she slowed down to a walk the rest of the way. Just then she felt Chad's hand grab hers tighty then heard his voice from afar. She slowly turned around to see him standing a couple of feet in front of her. "T-Tora I-...She knew" She Said. She looked down in sadness hiding her eyes with her hair as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hold on Who knew" He asked.

"Rukia...She knew who we both were without us knowing who we were towards each other And I told you that I loved you without even knowing it was you" She said as she began to cry.

He looked at her then smiled slightly. "Angel...It doesn't matter wether if Rukia knew who we were and we didn't...All that matters now is...that...now we know how we truly feel for each other" He said as he looked off to the side and started blushing but as he spoke his blush deepend. He looked at her and seen her tears fall. "Angel please don't cry...I hate seeing you sad" He said as he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

She looked at him then jumped into his arms making him loose his balance for a split second and hugged him tightly. He blushed madly as she jumped into his arms but then smiled and hugged her back. "You have no Idea...of how much I missed you over the years we've been apart" She said as she cried in his neck her voice muffed by her arm.

He smirked. "I think I have an Idea...because I missed you just as much" He said. He released her from the hug but held one of her hands firmy. "Come on let's go pick up Alejandra morning Kindergarten is gonna be out any minute right" He said as he looked at her and smiled lovingly.

She looked at him and smiled. Just as he had tooken the first couple of steps She pulled him back and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you Tora...And I've always had since we were little" She wispered when she broke the kiss.

He blushed madly once more as she kissed him. He looked at her then smiled and gave her a kiss of his own. But this time it was longer than hers. "I love you too...My Princess" He wispered before he kissed her.

A couple minutes later they heard the bell ring from the elementary school. "Sounds like Alejandra's school is over for the day...You should head back to the school Tora You shouldn't even be here with me Only I can leave the school grounds during lunch hour" She said.

Chad looked at her and smirked. "Do you think I care about wether or not I leave the school grounds when not supposed to...I may not show my Rebel side as much as I used to when we were little but I do every now and then and this is one of those times" He said.

"Yeah guess your right Just don't get in trouble alright" She said. Just then she saw Alejandra walk off of the elementary school grounds with her head down her hair over her face. "Uh-oh this isn't good...Alejandra" She said as she walked over to her oldest Neice. "Alejandra did you get bullied again" Alejandra looked up at her. Angel saw that her eyes are red from crying but around her left eye was also red and her face and arms were all scratched up. "Was it those boys again" She asked. Alejandra noded her head yes. Angel sighed. "Like fathers like sons" She said.

"What do you mean" Chad asked.

"She's being bullied by the sons of the men that always bullied us around" Angel said.

"I guess that fighting geane was passed on to them" He said. "Come on let's get her back to the high school and take her to the nurse"

"Right" She said as she nodded her head then grabbed Alejandra's hand and they walked back to the school.

When the got back to the school Angel introduced Alejandra to Ichigo and the others. Then After school They all walked to their homes together both Chad and Angel telling them everything about their lives from how they met up till that day. "Hey Angel Be careful around your brother-in-law I noticed that Chad looked kinda surprised and worried when you talked about him abusing you and the kids" Ichigo said just before he and Rukia headed down the street hand in hand towards Ichigo's home was on.

"Alright alright I will sheesh I've delt with him many times before don't worry" She said.

"But just to be safe I'd better walk you girls home" Chad said.

"But Tora we live in the City that's way to far of a walk for you" She said.

"And for you two as well but it won't matter I want you girls to be safe Just in case...Becides you can't carry Alejandra and Sairi every night on your way home from school and you should know better not to fight with a baby on your back anyway" He said.

"I don't fight Jesus with Sairi on my back cause both of them are asleep during those times...He's greiving over the death of Maria more than Alejandra and I are that he's just downing his depression in alcohol Which is making him revert back to his old ways he did before he met my sister and I heard from Maria that he was A LOT worse at controling his anger than you were That's why he attacks me or the kids when he's mad or something" She explained as she looked up at him. Then she looked down in sadness. "Sure I do get hurt by him sometimes but it's no big deal they would always be minor injuries nothing so series that i would need to be hospitalized for but I would only get hurt cause I would let my guard down every now and again"

"Angel you should always have your guard up around men like him all the time If you don't then There's a good chance he will hurt you to a point where you and/or the kids will be hospitalized...or worse" Chad said.

"I know I know but I dunno what's making me lower my guard" She said.

"Hmm" he hummed in thought.

"AH HA NOW I KNOW" Said Alejandra before she fell right back to sleep on Chad's Sholder.

"What was that all about" He asked.

"She talks in her sleep if she's been thinking about something all day" She said as she put her index finger on Alejandra's Forehead. "...She was trying to remember where she's seen you from"

"But she's never met me till today" He said.

"I keep pictures of you in my album and some around my room that's how she recagnized you. I don't have many around my room though cause if I did then Jesus would just tare them up and yell at me asking me who you were and everything...It seems that everytime I see him he's always drinking. You never did like having your picture taken" She said.

He smirked. "No not really and I still don't...I don't think you or the girls should be around him Angel He's endangering all four of you" He said as he looked at her and smiled but then looked at her worridly.

"I know that but There's nothing I can do about it I'm too young to send him to court with it and I don't think the Judge would believe me and probibly thing that I beat myself up probibly of overstressing or something...But you still have a weakness for cute things right" She asked.

"I had a crush on you when I thought you were cute but as you grew your cuteness changed to what you are now which is georgeous So yes I still have a weakness for cute things I just don't show it much when we're at schoo...Hey ...if he hurts you again let me know Alright cause if he does then I'll fight em...I'll always be here for you babe and you know it" He said.

"Alright alright I will...Thanks Tora" She said as they looked at each other and smiled.

Four months later it was a friday morning and summer vacation was almost over. That past Saturday Chad was talking to angel on facebook and she had told him that Jesus had just died and that Friday morning would be his funaral and wouldn't be able to hang out with him and the others that day. Jesus had died of Lung Cancer in his sleep the night before. Chad had only met him a few times since he and Angel got together. He then soon realized that Jesus hadn't been keeping up with the appartment bill for four months and that the appartment owner took back the appartment which made Alejandra, Sairi, Rosa her sister, and Angel homeless. Chad is currently letting them stay at his appartment with him. He offered them to live with him one night after the kids had gone to bed. But as much as Angel wanted to accept it. She denied it.

"Tora I don't want us to impose in your life too much" She said.

"Angel you don't have anywhere else to go So just come and live here with me You can't raise two kids on your own out on the streets and I don't ever want to see you in that state ever" He explained.

"As I said before I don't want us to impose in your life too much" She said.

He looked at her and sighed. "Please listen Angel...I want you in my life...You and the girls And I...I can help you raise them...We can raise them in an enviroment with a lot less fighting than before...We can be just like a family...maybe not like a real family but we would be just like a real family...Think of it this way We can be like a family from the Rukon District" Chad explained.

"Tora do you seriously want us in your life...Do you seriously want us to live with you not that I mind the idea or anything it's just that you'll be the only guy here if we moved in with you" She said.

"I don't care if I'll be the only guy Angel I want you and the girls to live here with me I Want you and the girls in my life" Chad said as he looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. She looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"You're starting to sound as if you want to propose to me or somethin" She said.

He looked at her and smiled then kissed her lips tenderly. "Hopefully someday I will ask you to because that's how much I truly love you" He wispered in her ear when he broke the kiss which made her blush madly.

"Y-You mean that Tora...Do you-Do you really want me to marry you someday" She asked quietly but surprisingly.

He nodded his head yes. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Angel...I don't ever want you out of my sights ever again...I want us to be together for as long as we live" He said.

"Oh Tora I want to spend the rest of my life with you too" she said as she gently pounced on him making him loose his balance and fall backwards.

"Soo Does that mean that you and the kids will live here" He asked as he looked at her.

She looked up at him and smiled lovingly as she noded her head yes then kissed his lips. "I love you so much Tora" She said as she and Chad laid down in his futon and fell asleep. Sairi slept in a small futon right above their heads the other side of Sairi's futon lined up aguinced the wall. Rosa and Alejandra shared a bedroom while Chad, Angel, and Sairi had to share his room.

"I love you too Angel" He wispered.

"You know Tora...I don't think we met each other again just by accident...I think it was Fate that we met each other again...but it was Destiny that braught us together as a couple" She wispered.

He looked at her and smiled then nodded his head yes. "I agree with you My Angel" He said just before he kissed her one last time. "Goodnight Angel...Sweet dreams"

"Goodnight Tora" She said as they snuggled into the futon close to eachother. Chad wrapped his arms protectivly around her weist and sholders as she rested her hands in his bare chest.

Three months later Chad, Angel and the kids were at home. Rosa and Alejandra were already asleep but Sairi was having some trouble sleeping. It was ten thirty at night. Thank god it was Saturday the next day which meant no school. Alejandra and Rosa always liked to watch Saturday Shows that day. Chad was making a bottle for Sairi as Angel was trying to calm her down with her favorite luluby...But not even that would calm her down. "I dunno what to do I don't know what's wrong with her" She said.

"Do you think she had a night fright" He asked.

"Maybe but if she did then her luluby would've automatically calmed her down" She said.

"Maybe she needs her diaper changed" He said as she gave Sairi her bottle. The bottle quieted her down some. "Or maybe she was just hungry and wanted a late night snack" He looked at Sairi and smiled.

"Normally she's always fallen asleep by at least seven or so" She said.

"Hmmm" He thought in wonder than put the back of his index finger on Sairi's Forehead. He noticed that she was burning up. "Uh oh Angel She's burning up" He said as he looked at her worriedly. He walked into his room then seconds later he came out with a book on how to take care of babies. He had gotten it when Angel and the other girls first moved in with him. He turned to a chapter in the book that said 'What To Do When Your Baby Gets Sick' She read a part of the chapter to her and done what the book told them to do. Grab a thermometer and place it under the baby's underarm and hold it there for five minutes.

"100.0 Degreese even She's really sick Tora...If she's still sick by monday one of us would have to stay home and take care of her like we did for Alejandra last week" She said.

"Untill then als we can do is give her some medicine and wait If she gets worse we'll have to take her to the hospital" Chad said as he started digging though the medicine cabnet for baby medicine to give to Sairi. There wasn't much but he found some in one of the front corners of the cabnet. "We'll have to run to the store and get some more children's medicine for now this is all we have left" He poured the medicine then slowly and gently gave Sairi the medicine. "Let's hope this helps her a little"

The next morning Chad rushed to the store to get more medicine while Angel stayed home with the kids. Orihime stopped by soon after Chad left. "Morning Angel Where's Chad" She asked.

"He went to get some more medicine Sairi got sick somehow probibly from Alejandra She's just now getting over her flu" Angel said.

"Awww That's horrible No wonder you and Chad weren't in school much last week One day you were there and Chad wasn't the next Chad was but you weren't so you took turns staying home for the one that's sick right" She said.

Angel noded her head yes. "Tora Should be back soon and Rukia wants to come by to see the kids so she and Ichigo will be here this afternoon" She said.

"Alright well I was on my way to the bakery and I had some time before I had to check in so I'd thought I'd stop by and see how everyone was doing I'd better get going before I'm late I was worried when you were at school one day but gone the next...Alejandra and Rosa have really gotten attatched to Chad haven't they He's learning to be a great father figure to them and Sairi he must really care for them a lot" She said.

She smirks. "Yeah Alejandra's already starting to call him Uncle Chad and he doesn't seem to mind at all She always wants him to read her a story before she goes to bed every night and whenever Rosa goes to him when she's having trouble with her math homework" She said.

"It's because they don't want to desturb you while you're feeding Sairi or trying to get her down for bed...I'm sure both you and Chad will make wonderful parents someday since you guys are getting a lot of practice with the kids...Oh no I should go before i'm late See ya Angel hope Sairi and Alejandra gets better soon I'll drop off some bread after work" Orihime said just before she rushed out the door.

"Alright See ya later Orihime" She said as she shut the door. Chad came home soon after Orihime left.

"Angel I'm home How's Sairi" He asked as he walked into the door.

"Not so well her fever's gone down a little but she's throwing up whatever I give her Right now she's asleep in her Futon...I'm afraid she might have what Alejandra had" Angel said.

He looked at her worriedly. Two days later Monday had came. Sairi was getting better but was still slightly sick. Her tempature had dropped down from 100.0 F to 99.0 F. Alejandra's tempature was 99.9 which meant she was still slightly sick as well. Chad offered to stay home and take care of them while Angel and Rosa went to school. "I'll call to check up on you and the kids during lunch I'll also let Alejandra's teacher know that she won't be in school today but will be tomarrow alright" she said. He nodded his head yes.

"Alright" He said.

"Bye Aunt Angel Bye Aunt Rosa" Alejandra said as she slowly waved her hand. Sairi just patted her hand on her knee.

"We'll see you this afternoon guys" Rosa said.

"Have a good day" Chad and Alejandra said at the same time.

"We will" Angel and Rosa said also at the same time. Then they walked out the door Angel shutting the door behind her.

Later that morning Alejandra was laying down in her Futon working on homework. She was just learning how to add and subtract big numbers such as twenty minus six. Chad was in the other room on his computer and Sairi was asleep. He had just given both of the kids their medicine ten minutes before. Alejandra was working on her homework when she stumbled upon a hard problem. She tried to work it out but no matter how many times she tried she felt like she wasn't getting the answer write and was getting frustrated.

Chad sensed this and got up and walked towards her door. "You alright Alejandra" He asked.

"I can't get this problem right" She said.

"want me to help you" He asked.

"If you want" She said.

He smirked then walked in and sat down next to her as she sat up and handed the paper to him. he examined the problem. "This is a hard one I think this calls for our little counting friends" He said as he braught out a small box. He opened it and in the box were fifteen small tigers and fifteen small wolves. There were five red tigers, five blue tigers, five yellow tigers, five black wolves, five white wolves, and five purple wolves. All together that made thirty in all. There basically like those counting bears that the United States Kindergarten teachers use only they're tigers and wolves for Alejandra. "We'll have to use all thirty of them for this problem" He said as he started lining them all up. "So there's Thirty in all right...but what happens if I take away eight of them How many are left" He explained as he took away the five purple wolves and three yellow tigers.

Alejandra slowly began counting the tigers and what was left of the wolves by fives. "five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two...Twenty-two" She said happily.

"That's right good job Alejandra" He said as he smiled and gave her a gentle noogie. "I knew you could do it"

"Not without your help Uncle Chad" She said as she giggled.

"Next time you need help don't get frustraited cause you can't get the problem right Don't be afraid to ask for help when you need it When you come accross a problem you can't quite figure out Skip it and do those problems later and do the ones you know then ask for help on the ones you skipped" He said.

"Okay" She said as she smiled at him.

That evening both Alejandra's and Sairi's feavers were gone and they were completely well again. Sairi was fast asleep by the time Angel and Rosa got home from Rosa's middle school and Angel from high school. As soon as Angel came in she saw Chad sleeping on his back with Alejandra laying on his stumich fast asleep his left arm around her and cartoons were playing on the TV screen. Angel and Rosa smiled and Angel snapped a picture of them before Chad woke up but didn't open his eyes. "Another family picture for the album" Angel said.

"Orihime's right I'm sure that one day Chad would make a great father" Rosa said.

"You and Alejandra have sure grown on him and I know that he cares for all three of you just as he cares for me he just doesn't want to admit it Ichigo told me that ever since we came to live with him he's been showing more emotion around them when he's also arou nd you, Sairi, and Alejandra" She explained.

"I care for you as Ichigo cares for his little sisters" Chad said as he opened an eye making both girls jump.

"We thought you were asleep" Rosa said surprisingly but quietly trying not to wake Alejandra up.

"I was untill I heard you guys talking" He said as he sat up repositioning Alejandra so that her head was on his sholder as he held her like he does with Sairi. "Both of their fevers are finally gone Sairi didn't wake up much only for her daipers to be changed and for food Alejandra didnt sleep that much either She wanted to do her homework before she has to go back to school tomarrow other than that she just wanted me to play games with her"

Angel sighed in releif. "I'm glad that their fevers are finally gone Now let's just hope we don't get it" She said.

"Don't worry babe I don't think we will" He said.

"I hope your right Tora" She said.

Months had past since Alejandra and Sairi had gotten sick and their last day of school was coming up any day now. Which meant they were graduating soon. For weeks Chad had been secretly looking for the purfect engagement ring for Angel and had finally found the purfect one. He had been saving up for it for a long time for this purfect ring. A big White diamond with black, white, red, and blue little diamonds all around it with an "A" encrusted in the big diamond in the middle and laid upon a gold band. All around the insude of the band was engraved. "A tiger and his princess Together forever With cubs and all". He truly loved Angel and the kids. He loved Alejandra and Sairi as if they were his own daughters and he loved Rosa as if she were his little sister. He showed Alejandra and Rosa the ring but made them PROMISE not to tell Angel anything about it and they agreed and promised him no to tell her. He Told his friends about it while Angel was changing Sairi's daiper in the nurce's office since the nurse had a soft place to lay Sairi down. During lunch Angel was with the girls while Chad was with the boys plus Alejandra sitting on his lap.

"So Chad when are you going to propose to Angel" Ichigo asked.

"I dunno I'm thinking sometime around graduation" Chad said.

"You want to propose to her when you're alone huh" Misuiro asked.

"Well...Actually uhh...Why don't you tell them Andra" Chad said as he looked down at Alejandra. Andra was his nickname for Alejandra he had given her a few weeks before.

"He wants to propose to her with all of you guys around so that you guys can also hear her answer even with Tatsuki and the other girls around" Alejandra said.

"That would be so awesome I can't wait to see her face when she sees the ring you baught her I wish I would have the Courage to propose to Michiru" Keigo said excitedly.

"Wait a minute you're FINALLY goin out with Michiru Keigo" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah Since I was the last one that didn't have a girlfriend I knew that I liked Michiru so I asked her out and it turns out that she likes me too We've been goin steady since we came back from summer brake actually" Keigo said.

"That long wow" Ichigo said.

"Since you love Orihime why don't you ask her to marry you as well Uryu" Alejandra.

"Yeah Uryu you and Orihime have been dating since we came back from Las Noches and that was over two years ago and you told us yourself that you wanted to marry her someday why not find her a ring now" Chad said.

"I dunno Chad I think it might be a little early to start settling down" Uryu said.

"Uryu you and orihime have been goin steady for over TWO YEARS and Uncle Chad and Aunt Angel have only been goin steady for only one year So you and Orihime have been goin out longer than they have and Uncle Chad's already gotten a ring for her so you should do the same or are you just a big chicken and afraid that she might say no" Alejandra explained.

"Andra calm down you don't want to get him mad" Chad said calmly

"Yes Uncle Chad" She said.

"I am NOT a Chicken In fact I already HAVE a ring picked out for Orihime" He said. Everyone looked at him.

"And you said that it was too early to start settling down Uryu" Ichigo teased.

"Shut up Ichigo" Uryu said.

"I betchya you're already starting to think on how many kids you want" Ichigo said. Chad looked at Ichigo and he knew that Ichigo wanted to say something that Alejandra shouldn't hear so as Ichigo's mouth opened to speak again he covered Alejandra's ears. "Better not've already done IT with her Uryu"

"Chad and I are not like youIchigo we won't get Orihime or Angel pregnant till after marrige unlike YOU Rukia's already five months pregnant with your twins and I betchya that Byakuya is pissed at you for getting her knocked up" Uryu explained.

"She wanted me to proove to her of just how MUCH I love her and she suggested IT I told her it was wrong and that we weren't ready but I would do anything for her even if it's something we weren't ready for And-" Ichigo began before he was interupted.

"Guys Enaugh...We shouldn't be talking about this especually not in front of Andra She's just a child" Chad said.

"Chad's right guys She maynot understand these kinds of things right now but once when she hears something about it she'll be asking him and Angel before she's old enaugh to even know this kind of stuff" Keigo said which made everyone turn to look at him everyone but Chad's and Alejandra's eyes widened. "What..."

Ichigo sighed. "Keigo's right we shouldn't be talking about this in front of a child such as Alejandra...Sorry Chad" He said.

"That's okay" He said as he uncovered Alejandra's ears then gently held her hands in his.

"What were you guys talking about" She asked.

"It's nothing Andra I'll explain it when your older" He said as he gently hugged her. 'A LOT older' He thought.

"You're getting to be a great father figure Chad I can see that you'll be a wonderful father towards your own kids someday" Ichigo said.

"You think so Ichigo" He said as he looked at him. Ichigo nodded his head yes.

"I know so Chad" Ichigo said.

"Strawberry butt's right Uncle Chad You're a WAY better daddy figure than my real daddy ever was he was always so mean since mommy died and mommy told me before the stork braught Sairi to us that before daddy met mommy he was meaner than mean" Alejandra said.

"HEY Who you callin Strawberry butt ya little brat" Ichigo said angerly.

Alejadnra giggled. "Uncle Chad Save me from the big Orange Spike ball of doom" She teased as she hid behind Chad.

He chuckled. "You were kinda askin for that one sweety" He said as he gently grabbed her and set her back on his lap.

"Ever since school started you've been changing a lot Chad...And maybe changing for the better I mean you used to not show rarely ANY emotions before you got with Angel but now that you and her have been together all year and now her, her sister, and her neices are living with you You've been showing a lot of emotions since they moved in with you PLUS you've been talking just as much in reality as you are on Facebook I mean dude...These girls are really changing you and I'm liking the new you" Ichigo said.

Chad looked at him and smiled then looked down at Alejandra. "I guess over the months I've gotten to know them they started to grow on me" He said.

"Just like Uncle Chad's been growin on us plus he's doing really well with the baby Aunt Angel's teaching him EVERYTHING She Knows plus they baught this book about how to take care of a baby and he pretty much has the book memorized" Alejandra Said.

"Well you DO have a weakness for cute things and babies and young kids ARE cute when they want to be" Keigo said.

"Guys we should get goin the bell's about to ring any minute" Mizuiro said.

"Awwww but I don't want it to be over" Alejandra said as she felt Chad pick her up as he stood up.

"Don't worry we'll be back in this same place tomarrow" Chad said.

"Alejandra's sure been staying with you a lot lately since You and Angel pick her up from school" Ichigo said as everyone else stood up and headed down the stairs.

"Yeah I'm not sure why though" Chad said.

"Maybe she was a daddy's girl when her father was still alive but not that he's gone she's wanting to be your little girl" Keigo said.

"I'm right here you know...Hi Aunt Angel and friends" She said as she starred at them from over Chad's sholder. All the boys laughed.

"What are you boys laughing about" Orihime's voice was heard from behind them.

"It's nothing Hime" Uryu said as he gave her a peck on the lips without no one but the group noticing. Alejandra looked away and gagged in discussed.

"Hey someday you'll have yourself someone to love too but not until your around our age" Angel said.  
"Eeeeww I'd rather be just the way I am" She said.

"But someday someone will like you just the way you are and not by how we do but as in by how I like Angel" Chad said.

"Maybe someone like that Ryu kid that's in your kindergarten class" Angel said.

"Who him no way" Alejandra said.

"Let's just get to our classes Alejandra do you want to be with Uncle Chad or me this time" Angel asked as she shifted Sairi in her arms.

"Uncle Chad" She said.

"Shoulda known" She said.

"See She is a Daddy's girl" Keigo said.

"Of corse she is As soon as we would come home she whould go streight to Jesus but now as soon as she gets out of school she goes streight to Tora" She said.

"I love Alejandra and Sairi as if they were my own" Chad said as he looked at Alejandra.

"And I know that they love him as if he were they're daddy only not abusive at all" Angel said.

"And I would never ever be abusive to them for as long as I live" He said

"We're one big happy family now" Alejandra said happily" She said.

"That's right" Chad said as he hugged her tightly.

"Let's just get to our classes before we're all late" Angel said before everyone went to their seprate calsses.

Days had past and the happiest day of all days had finally arrived. Everyone was graduating that very day. In meere hours every Karakura High senior will cross that stage to recieve their deplomas and start their new lives. Angel had asked Ichigo's Father Isshin if he could watch Rosa, Alejandra, and Sairi while during the ceremony and he gladly agreed. All of the Seniors were gathered into a big room Everyone was devided into large groups. Luckally Ichigo and all his friends were in the same group. Ichigo and all the boys were standing in a Circle while Rukia and all the girls were sitting down in a circle many feet away from them. All the boys were looking at the engagement ring Chad had in his hand. It sparkled magnificently under the lighting in the room. Chad looked at the ring then at Angel then back at the ring then took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Today's the day Chad We're graduating Are you ready" Ichigo said.

"Yeah...but I've also decided...That today is the day...that I'm going to propose to Angel...You guys remember the plan right" He said.

"Don't worry we remember" Ichigo said.

"Good luck Chad and let's all hope that she says yes" Uryu said.

"Thanks Uryu" He said.

"The time is now seniors It is time to cross the bridge and walk onto the new paths that awaits your future" The school principle announced.

Chad quickly closed the box that held the ring and put it into his pocket hoping that no one will notice it there. Everyone lined up in their ABC order within their group line then group by group everyone walked two by twos into the stadium and sat down in their right seats. Sadly no one was near each other because of their alphabetical last names. Group by group everyone crossed the Stage and recieved their Deplomas. then it came to be Ichigo's Group's turn to go up onto the stage. One by one Everyone Crossed the stage putting their tassles on the other side of their caps prooving to the audiance that they have finally graduated. Once when every single senior graduated the principle introduced the class of the year as everyone INCLUDING CHAD AND URYU Threw their Caps in the air a tradition that will always be done every graduation. Most caught their caps others tried but epically failed. As soon as everyone had found and/or caught their caps they all headed back to the room they were in before to gather their things. Everyone but Ichigo and the gang went home or somewhere to celebrate this memoric day in history.

"Congradulations everyone I never thought I'd see the day when my boy would finally graduate with all his friends I was beginning to think that he would never graduate on the count of how much school he missed over his high school life" They heard Isshin's voice from behind them.

Ichigo looked at Chad as he nodded his head to him then Ichigo looked at Angel. "Hey Angel commere for a sec Chad has something he wants to say" He said.

Angel walked over and looked at Chad in confusion. "What is it Tora...Why are you blushing" She asked.

He looks off to the side as he blushes then he looks deep into her eyes and gently grabs her hands. "W-Well...I hadn't noticed it till just a few days before we saw eachother again but eversince we had to go our seprate ways when we were six I was falling in love with you since then...and now that we're standing right here finally out of high school and finally graduated I've come to realize...That I love you so much I love you, Rosa, Alejandra, and Sairi...Angeleena Shirorufu...Will you marry me" He explained as he reached into his pocket to bring out the red velveteen box and getting down on one knee. He opened the box revealing the ring.

She coudln't help but cover her mouth with her hands as she gasped. She looked at the ring then at Chad then back at the ring as tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh my god YES YES I WILL marry you" She said as she squealed happily then pounced on him kissing his lips tenderly as she cried.

He lost his balance when she pounced on him and fell backwards but kissed her back. 'I'm so glad she said yes' He thought as he kissed her and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Everyone cheered and congradulated the newly engaged.

"It's so beautiful Tora I love it Thank you so much" She said as she examined the ring.

"The most georgeous ring for the most georgeous woman in the whole world" He said sweetly as he smiled lovingly.

"YEAY AUNT ANGEL'S GETTING MARRIED" Alejandra yelled happily as she pounced on them. Everyone laughed at them as they lost their balance and fell backwards.

"Read what it says inside" He said.

She took off the ring and read the ingraving inside. "A tiger and his princess Together forever With cubs and all" She read the ingraving out loud She looked at chad surprisigly then hugged him tightly after she put the ring back on her finger. "I love it Tora" She said.

"I don't mean just kids of our own but also Rosa, Alejadnra, and Sairi as well...they are our cubs and have always been" He said.

She looked at him and smiled then kissed him once more. They got married exactly One year from the day they graduated high school. Alejandra was the flower girl. Her friend Ryu whom she's known since preschool was the ring bearer. Rosa, Tatsuki, Michiru, and Orihime were brides maids. Rosa's friend Misaki, Mizuiro, Keigo, and Uryu were groom's men. Rukia was the maid of honor. and Ichigo was the Best man. Kuiske, Jinta, and Tessai were ushers. and Ururu and Yoruichi were greeters. Five years had past since their wedding. Alejandra was now eleven, Sairi was not six, and Rukia's first child a baby girl turned five. Alejandra was watching Sairi play on the playground with Rukia and Ichigo's first child. Just then a little girl about the age of four walked over towards Sairi.

"Can I play with you Sairi" She asked shyly.

"Sure come on Torahime let's play on the teeter totter" Sairi said as they both ran towards the teeter totters.

"She's like you in so many ways Uncle Chad She's so Shy...And then she's like Aunt Angel She defends others" Alejandra said.

"She is your cousin Alejandra" Angel's voice was heard from behind her. She didn't look back to see her or Chad standing behind her. She looked at Sairi and Torahime playing happily now on the swings. Tears began to form in her eyes as she remembers at how much attention and affection Sairi and Torahime were getting since the four year old was born. She tried to keep the tears in but they just kept filling her eyes. She couldn't take the pain she was feeling and dashed off towards the street.

"Alejandra wait where are you going" Angel said as she tried to run after her but Chad stopped her.

"I'll go after her You stay here and watch the kids" He said as he ran after Alejandra. He searched and searched but he wasn't able to find her. It was almost dark out and almost time for everyone to gether around the Campfire. He wasn't about to give up looking so he kept on searching until he heard soft cries coming from a dark alley. He looked in and he saw Alejandra sitting in the darkest corer of the alley. "There you are I've been looking all over for you" He said as he ran towards her. He slowed down to a walk then knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong Andra" He asked as he tried to dry her tears with his finger but she shoved it away. "Please tell me what's wrong"

"It's nothing I'm fine" She said.

"If you were fine then why did you just suddenly ran away and why are you crying now" He asked worriedly.

"You wouldn't understand Uncle Chad" She said. Just then she felt a pair of Strong but soft arms gently pick her up and set her upon his lap.

"Please tell me what's wrong Andra" He said as he hugged her tightly. She looked at him then more tears began to fill her eyes then she burried her face into his chest.

"You're giving more attention to Sairi and Torahime than you are me When I need help on homework I come to ask you or Angel for help but you're always saying things like 'Not right now' or 'Maybe later' but you never help me with my homework and Rosa can't cause she moved out so I'm always going to school with unfnished homework and the teacher says that my excuses why I didn't finish it are not exuses now she thinks that I'm just lazy to finish it which is telling me that you love them more than you do me" She cried.

"Oh Sweety I'm so sorry We didn't realize that you needed our help Will you ever forgive us" He said as he continued to hug her.

"Of corse you woudln't you were playing with Sairi and Torahime too much" She said.

"I'm so sorry Andra I promise we'll give you just as much attention as we're giving Sairi and Torahime" He said as he got up carrying her like a small child. "Come on sweety let's go find Aunt Angel and the others" He walked out of the dark alley and started walking back to the park. "And hey...We love you just as much as we love Torahime and Sairi so don't you dare think otherwise ever again got it...it's as I said Five years ago I love you and Sairi as if you were my own daughters and that has never changed" He gave her a kiss on the Cheek. "I love you Alejandra and I'll always will"

When they reached the park they saw Angel Standing away from the campfire in worry. as Chad neared her She hugged them tightly. "Oh thank god you two are alright Alejandra don't scare us like that you had me and the others worried" Angel said angerly.

"Calm down babe She had her reasons why she ran off like she did Sure she worried us to death Especually me when I couldn't find her but it was our fault she ran away in the first place At first I didn't understand why untill she explained it to me...Angel We've been giving Sairi and Torahime a lot more attention than we've been giving to Andra...You now how we've been wondering and asking ourselves why her grades are slipping and we would ask her but she would never tell us...When she wanted help on her homework we wouldn't help her that's why her grades are slipping...Angel...We weren't there for her when she needed us the most" He explained.

Angel Looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "We're sorry baby We should've payed more attention to you I promise we'll give you just as much attention as Sairi and Torahime do from now on Alright" She said.

Alejandra looked at her and noded her head yes. "Come on We should get with the others before they start making Smores without us" Chad said.

They all sat by the campfire Ichigo and Rukia with their daughter sitting on Ichigo's lap Uryu and Orhime with their twins sitting on their laps The boy sitting on Orihime's while the girl sat on Uryu's. Chad still held onto Alejandra and set her on his right leg as he sat down then told Sairi to sit on his left leg while Torahime Sat on Angel's lap. Everyone was there, Kuiske with his wife Yoruichi, Jinta and Ururu his Girlfriend, Keigo and his wife Michiru, Mizuiro and his wife Tatsuki, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Ryu, Rosa and her boyfriend Misaki. And even all the captians and leuteniants of the Thirteen court guard squads. "Hey babe I just realized what other half you are" Angel said.

"Really What" Chad asked.

"You're half Soul Reaper and half Fullbringer That's how you were able to release that Zanpakuto three years ago as for how you're half Soul Reaper I still have to figure it out" She said.

"I guess there's still so many things that still need to be solved" He said.

"I guess so but maybe we may never be able to solve them" She replied as everyone laughed. And thus ends this Bleach tale. 


End file.
